Saving Private Duo
by MoonShine4
Summary: Hey guess what? I have cookies and you don't so HA! Wait, what's this for? OH YEA! A full out 'war' takes place with lots of foods fights and pranks in one of Quatre's many mansions. (I knew I'd get to the point.) It's rated PG-13 just to be safe. ;)
1. Mrs Butter Worth Attacks

Saving Private Duo  
  
[I want to give everyone the proper credit. I, Moonshine, came up with the idea for this fic and wrote some of the  
  
chapters. SunshineX (another ff.com writer) wrote some of the chapters as well. We'll tell you who wrote it in the  
  
begining of the chapter. In the story Moonshine= Mikazuki and SunshineX=Aki. You'll get the point. Just to tell  
  
you; Author's Notes are to help you find out what we, the authors are thinking. This will help you understand the  
  
jokes better and the turmoil we went through, debating what exactly to put next. Lol yea, turmoil. A/N Mikazuki We  
  
changed the real life ppls' names so that the social workers don't take us away... Damn Social Workers.]  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own the Gundam Wing characters and never will, sadly, but we do own ourselves. We also do  
  
not own Mrs. Butterworth, the munchkins of OZ or any other random character that is copyrighted and therefore not  
  
ours.  
  
Chapter one (written by MoonShine):  
  
Duo sat staring at the clock. "Hey Quatre, now?" He asked.  
  
"No" A blonde- haired arabian replied. (apparently there is such a thing as a blonde-haired blue-eyed  
  
arabian... maybe it's better to just not ask...)  
  
A minute or two passed and Duo asked again, "How bout now?"  
  
"No"  
  
Thirty seconds passed, "Now?"  
  
"Not quite yet"  
  
"How bout.... now!?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Duo sighed, "You're no fun"  
  
"I know"  
  
Then a slightly longer silence ensued and during this silence I will tell you where exactly these two Gundam  
  
Pilots were standing. They were currently standing on one of the inside balconies in one of Quatre's  
  
numerous mansions. Duo was suspiciously holding a water balloon full of syrup. Yes, syrup. After about,  
  
say, ten more minutes Heero walked up and whispered, "They're almost here, get ready to drop 'em"  
  
Duo giggled,"Hee hee hee, they're dead."  
  
"Shut up knucklehead, you're gonna get us caught! This is a very important mission! Mission Syrup Killers"  
  
[ A/N: Aki: I still think we should've used Operation Deathsyrupkill, but Mika said it was too close to  
  
Deathbloodkill and someone else used that when they went to the supermarket. Hee hee! And we can't  
  
infringe upon copyrighted copyright infringements. =*.^=] Heero said very professionally.  
  
"And I'm sure Mrs. Butterworth will be proud." Duo said sarcastically.  
  
"Shh! Here they come." Quatre whispered.  
  
Trowa, Wufei, and Relena came skipping around the corner. Well, at least Relena was skipping...  
  
"We're off to see the Dorothy! The scary-eyebrowed Dorothy of OZ!" Relena sung at the top of her lungs.  
  
"NOW!" Quatre yelled.  
  
Duo dropped his butterworth bomb and dove for cover. Heero dropped his and hid. And Quatre did the  
  
same. You could hear the syrup bombs pop as they hit their tagets' heads. In a few more second there were  
  
exclamations such as, "WHAT THE SAM HILL!?" Wufei yelled.  
  
"I promise I didn't do anything on Sam's hill!" Relena cried, "Just don't tell my father!"  
  
"......." said Trowa.  
  
[A/N: Aki: Hey I got it! Trowa speaks in Morse code! Mika: Yeah, Aki. Right.]  
  
"Don't talk," Heero warened, "They'll find us."  
  
And inevitably Duo started to turn red from holding his breath. "Duo!' Quatre Whimpered. "Whatsa matter?  
  
"Why are you holding your breath? You can breath, just don't talk."  
  
Duo took a deep breath and turned back to a some what normal color. Then when he let the breath out he  
  
started to laugh. VERY loudly.  
  
"DUO!" Quatre and Heero Simultaneously yelled.  
  
"Up there!" Relena tried to yell, but since she is a pacifist she can't yell and ended up squeaking. "The  
  
people who ruined my dress!!"  
  
Quatre, Heero, and Duo ran for all they were worth. Ok, well maybe not all they are worth... All they are  
  
worth and a whole lot more.  
  
"Run for home base!" Quatre yelled.  
  
"This isn't the time or place for baseball Quatre, and definitely not the type I think you mean!" Heero yelled  
  
back.  
  
"Then run for headquarters, my room!" Quatre yelled just before his pansy voice gave out from all the  
  
yelling he had done that day. [A/N: Mika:Sry, I'm not exactly anti Quatre, but I'm not really pro either. Aki:  
  
Yes! Slander the a**h***! It's like ruining the name of my ex! Ha ha ha! Mika: I don't see how you relate  
  
them to each other. Aki: The hair, the eyes, the posing as an Arabian...]  
  
Duo tripped and fell. "Duo, NOOOOOO!" Quatre yelled with his voice miraculously back because the  
  
authors of this fic said so.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Quatre. Save your self! You must go on without me!" Duo said.  
  
As Quatre kept running to headquarters he looked back to see his friend being knocked out by the opposing  
  
force. A tear slipped down his cheek, "I'll avenge you, my friend," He whispered. "Don't worry, I will!"  
  
[Hope you like it so far and it's not too confusing. If people like it and review you'll see the next chapter if no one does then you won't. I want to get at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter.] 


	2. Torture, Relena Style

Disclaimer: Wow, this thing just keeps getting longer! We do not own Gundam Wing, Sir Mix A lot or anything he wrote, Boomin' Granny is from a Beastie Boys' song, any type of brand name we don't own... etc... any other characters that you know from something else... but the new characters that you've never seen b4 are ours.  
  
We only go one review so far :-( that really sux I'm hoping it was just because it was a holiday and no one is really online or home at the moment *Keyword: hope* So I'm expecting some more reviews this time, like many more reviews.  
  
Chapter two (SunShineX's Chapter):  
  
*Back at Wufei's Trowa's and Relena's headquarters*  
  
Duo was just coming around. "Where am I?" He asked groggily. "Is this Heaven?"  
  
"No, it isn't" Wufei said. "And if you had died, I wouldn't expect to find you in heaven."  
  
"And don't worry dear, this is much worse than that other place." Relena said pulling out her cosmetics case.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Yes." Relena smiled evilly.  
  
[A/N: Mika: Betcha didn't know that Relena had an evil side to her did you? Aki: How could she not?  
  
She goes around screaming for some guy to kill her. She's probably an immortal demon thing out for a  
  
laugh...]  
  
Relena was about to smear Magenta Love Potion Grape-Scented Mouth-Watering- Mango-Pear-Passion-  
  
Fruit Flavored eyeshadow over Duo's eyelids. Because of her amazingly evil evil side, she slowly told Duo  
  
every part of the name.  
  
"Magenta" cringe "Love-Potion" shudder "Grape-Scented" thinks: 'Why not lemon scented?...' "Mouth-  
  
Watering-" thinks: oh, that's why. "Mango-Pear-Passion-Fruit Flavored" At this point Duo interrupted.  
  
"Oh the horror! Please, I'll tell you anything you want to know, anything! Just don't make me wear  
  
flavored cosmetics! Please, please, NO FLAVORS!!!! Oh the inhumanity!!!" Duo broke down and sobbed,  
  
shuddering so badly that the chair he was tied to rocked back and forth. Bob [A/N: Aki: For all you  
  
fanfic newbies, Bob is Duo's braid] was whipping back and forth. A small white flag sprouted from the end  
  
and it began to wave even more vigorously, even though Duo had stopped moving. [A/N: Aki: I just  
  
realized, Duo said 'please' 3 times in a single paragraph. Sry! My mistake!]  
  
Relena was laughing evilly [A/N: Aki: like the Boris Something-or-other dude who played the evil villain in 1950's movies. No wait! He's really cool! Relena doesn't deserve a cool evil laugh. She deserves a laugh  
  
like Quatre's crazy "I'm a rabid squirrel on crack" laugh.] and was slowly lowering the applicator to Duo's  
  
scrunched-up eyelids [A/N: Mika: No! Don't do that to Duo! What has he done to deserve this? What will  
  
Anzu say?!? Aki: True, Duo has done nothing to deserve this, but he's the only innocentish sillyish one  
  
to torture. And Anzu will say something like "No, not Duo! *Sob, sob* *Reads more* Ha ha ha ha ha!"]  
  
When a really old lady with a boom box over her shoulder came power-walking came into view. Her boom  
  
box was blaring "Baby Got Back"  
  
"I like! Big! Butts!" Sang the old lady. Relena dropped the eyeshadow applicator. Wufei turned purple at  
  
the thought of a really really old onna interrupting his sweet, sweet revenge, twitch... twitch...  
  
preciiiiiiiiioussssss revennnnnnnnnge, my preeeeciousssssss. [A/N: Aki: Sry. Golem Moment! =^.^=]  
  
Trowa just stared and said something in morse code. "...--...-" Duo's jaw dropped for a second, and then he  
  
yelled "Hey! Granny! Gimme a hand? I have a Sir Mix -A- Lot CD in my hair for ya!" The old lady didn't  
  
even look at him. "Sorry, sonny! This is a mixed CD. And I can't stop now, I'm only on my 5th mile!  
  
Oh! Ba-by!"  
  
Duo looked really desperate. "No! Don't go! I need you, Boomin' Granny!"  
  
The old lady just kept walking.  
  
[Mika: Yea well Sh*t happens, sux for Duo. Hope you guys liked it as usual. R&R or R&F either does nicely. And btw you guys should read Earning Their Wings by Tori Yuki Ichimura. IT ROCKS!! Neways back to the drawing board. *Shuffles off to dungeon-like room*] 


	3. Expect The Unexpected

Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam Wing or a lot of the other shit in this story.  
  
Here's chapter 3 short n' sweet written by MoonShine  
  
*Back at the Quat-Quarters*[A/N: Mika: Are you happy Anne? Aki: Uh-huh! Simple mind, simple  
  
pleasure, yup, dat's me!]  
  
Quatre paced his room, back and forth, back and forth, back and "Will you stop that?" [A/N Mika: can you  
  
tell I have a lot of experience with pacing and annoyed friends?] Heero asked  
  
exasperated. "It's only Duo."  
  
"True, but do you realize that since we left Duo behind we haven't completed the mission?"  
  
"That's what you think." Heero mumbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Ok. So, any ideas on how to save Duo?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Quatre sighed, "That's what I thought."  
  
"What's that?" Heero asked. Outside the door they could hear giggling and the scurrying of little feet.  
  
"I dunno." Quatre replied. "You go find out."  
  
"Chicken." Heero said to Quatre who was now hiding under his bed.  
  
"Who me?" He asked and completely disappeared under the bed.  
  
Heero sighed and cautiously opened the door. "What the Sam Hill?" He cried as two 'little people' ran into  
  
the room. "Who do you think you are just barging into this room like that? The Munchkins of OZ??"  
  
"Actually," One of the munchkins said in that annoying munchkin voice.  
  
"Ok, I don't want to know..."  
  
"Hee hee hee..." One of the munchkins laughed in that annoying munchkin laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing about little man?" Heero asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing..." The other munchkin said in that annoying, well, you get the point... The first munchkin had  
  
mysteriously disappeared.  
  
"Hey, where'd your friend go midget?" Heero asked.  
  
"I'm not a midget!" Munchkin2 yelled as he kicked Heero in the shins and ran past him to loot the room of  
  
all salvageable items.  
  
"OW! You little..."  
  
"Heero!! Help meeee!!!" Quatre was squealing.  
  
Heero turned around to find the munchkins tying up Quatre. "Hey, scat!"  
  
The munchkins both kicked Heero in the shins. Well the second one missed bringing Heero to his knees and  
  
they quickly left the room.  
  
Once Heero had recovered, he got up to find the little people that had caused him so much pain. "Let's go."  
  
He said to Quatre.  
  
"Go where?" Quatre asked.  
  
"To get those little s***s that kicked me."  
  
Heero and Quatre left the room and locked it with at least ten different locks. "There's no way anyone but  
  
us can get back in here." Quatre said holding up the key ring with at least 132 keys on it.  
  
They went down the many corridors searching for the little men that looked like kids.  
  
[MS: Ahhh!! It's the munchkins!! *Runs around in circles screamin'' her head off* SunSX: *Whaps her upside the head* You put them in this story baka! MS: Hee hee, o yea... (You know the drill)] 


	4. Strangers

Disclaimer: We don't own a lot of these characters except for the ones we made up, end of story.  
  
Chapter four, MS & SunSX both wrote parts of this chapter.  
  
They reached the front foyer when the door bell rang. Quatre looked at Heero.  
  
"Uh uh! There's no way you're going to get me to open that door!"  
  
"Now who's chicken?" Quatre asked triumphantly.  
  
"Quatre, a spider!" Heero yelled. Quatre squeaked and did one of those little dances. (Kinda like when a  
  
lambkin has to go to the bathroom...) Quatre stopped when he finally noticed there was no spider.  
  
"Meanie-butt." He mumbled.  
  
Quatre crept towards the door and opened it. Five girls stood there. One looked confused as to what time  
  
of day it was, where she was, and what the Sam's Hill she was doing there. It looked as though she had just  
  
woken up. She was wearing a shirt that said 'I need a nap' in fuzzy lettering(Haru). The next one was  
  
wearing total camo from head to toe with combat boots(Midori). Then there was the one that looked  
  
as if she was off in another world... Maybe Venus once it becomes habitable again. She wore a pen behind  
  
her ear and a grey shirt that said "Stop Reading My Shirt"(Akihana). One girl looked Korean and was wearing  
  
black Sketchers sandals, parachute pants, and a black teeshirt with an Oriental dragon on it(Anzu). Then  
  
there was a girl that hung back from the pack of girls. She wore mostly black except for a red and black  
  
bracelet and an orange streak in her hair. She had multiple piercings, one on her eyebrow, a few on her ear  
  
etc. The shirt she wore didn't have any wording in particular but her face gave a clear message,[A/N Aki:  
  
Once you finish slandering our good names, well what's left of our good names, will you read the disclaimer  
  
Mi? Mika: What good names?] 'Mess with me and you're a** is grass'(Mikazuki).  
  
Quatre looked at Heero and said, "I knew I should've made you open the door."  
  
"Hey, you guys seen a couple of little men that look like kids pass through here?" Asked Anzu.  
  
"Actually we were just looking for them." Quatre said. "They kicked Heero really hard in the-"  
  
Heero pulled Quatre to the side, "Don't talk to them Quatre, you don't know if they're on our side or not.  
  
Didn't your mom teach you to not talk to strangers?"  
  
Quatre's eyes got all big and watery and he started mumbling about how nobody on this planet has any  
  
respect for guys who are fake test tube babies who's mothers died giving birth to them, even though they  
  
were test tube babies so they were grown and not born and never had anything to do with the labor  
  
process,  
  
until he had himself sufficiently confused.  
  
"Strangers or people that just look stranger than him?" Midori asked pointing at Quatre.  
  
"She does have a point." Haru said, cocking her head to one side. "He does look a bit gay."  
  
"Hey that's not very nice!" Quatre protested looking down at his favorite pink shirt.  
  
"Bite me." Akihana said.  
  
"Don't tell him that," Anzu said. "He may have rabies."  
  
"It doesn't matter if he does or not." Mikazuki said uninterested. "He's not the type to bite."  
  
"And how can you tell?" Heero asked.  
  
"Mostly only girls bite." She replied.  
  
"Do you bite?" Heero asked raising his eyebrows. Mikazuki just looked at him. "Okay then..."  
  
"Let's find those midgets and get out of here ok?" Mikazuki asked.  
  
"DON'T call them midgets. It'll be a painful experience." Heero warned. [A/N Anne: Please note that we  
  
did not write about how his hands instinctively flexed into a groin- protecting position...:-P]  
  
"Hmm... It's that kind." Mikazuki said. Even if she didn't want to admit it, Heero could see fear in her eyes....  
  
Those damn midgets. [A/N Mikazuki: I didn't realize how funny that sounded until right now.]  
  
"Let's split up." Akihana said. "We'll find them faster."  
  
"Hold on." said Quatre "Why do you want these guys?"  
  
Haru held up a high-heeled shoe that had bite marks all over it. "If Quatre doesn't bite, these things do,  
  
apparently."  
  
"Oh God!" Heero screamed as he protected his 'area'.  
  
"Don't worry,"Mikazuki said. "NO ONE would even put their mouth there."  
  
Heero glared at Mikazuki.  
  
"Heero don't take it personal." Quatre said. "No one would do that for me either." Heero glared at him  
  
instead.  
  
"That's definitely not comforting." Midori mumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry Midori, I couldn't hear you. What did you say?" Haru asked grinning.  
  
"Allergies" Midori said coughing. "Ok Akihana you can come with me, Quatre can go with Haru and Anzu,  
  
and since Heero and Mikazuki get along so well together, they can go together."  
  
"I knew sending her to the rangers was a bad idea." Mikazuki said.  
  
Quatre, Anzu, and Haru wandered off. "Hey, do you want to see my wardrobe?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Really?" Haru asked excitedly.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" Anzu asked regretfully.  
  
Once they reached Quatres room they noticed that something wasn't right. The bottom left door panel was  
  
kicked in.  
  
"What happened here?" Anzu asked.  
  
"My door!" cried Quatre.  
  
Haru stepped away from the door. "There aren't any loose heating vents in there, are there?"  
  
"There weren't any loose ones the last time I checked." Quatre said. "But it looks like something got into  
  
my room since then."  
  
"A very small thing." Anzu pointed out. [A/N Mika: that sounds so wrong!]  
  
They cautiously entered the room and looked around. There were rummaging noises in the closet. Haru  
  
and Anzu ran to the closet and shut the door quickly before the munchkins could get out. Quatre called  
  
the other search parties by walkie talkies that all of a sudden appeared. The other searchers came running  
  
into the room.  
  
"Finally" said Midori "Now I can get those..." Before she could finish her sentence two small figures fell  
  
out of the ceiling.  
  
"What the Sam Hill!?" Anzu cried. For a few minutes everyone was fighting the munchkins frantically.  
  
Midori disappeared for a couple of minutes. Then a heating vent panel fell onto one of the munchkins and it  
  
disappeared. The other one snuck out some how.  
  
"Well what do you know?" Midori said. "A loose heating vent!" She exclaimed as a screwdriver fell out of  
  
her pocket. [A/N Mika: Just don't ask about the heating vent... it was a sad and painful story for my  
  
head and Midori's toe. Aki: I wasn't @ Haru's when it happened, but the short 20-minute recollection of  
  
pain was actually *REALLY REALLY FUNNY*!!!!!!!!j/k Mika: Sure it wasn't funny... you just don't want  
  
to get beaten up.]  
  
Everyone sat down to take a breather. "So, what's up?" Haru asked. She had returned to her usually  
  
talkative self.  
  
"Well, lemme see, the munchkins, syrup, well that's on the floor now, but Duo... hey wait a minute. Where  
  
is Duo?" Quatre wondered. "Oh yea! He's still being held hostage. Maybe we should rescue him about  
  
now."  
  
"Did you just say Duo?" Anzu asked, "As in the Gundam Pilot Duo?"  
  
Oh great, Heero thought, another Duo lover.  
  
"Ok let's see," Midori said, "Anzu, Mika, Heero, Aki, and I will go get him. Haru and Quatre can stay  
  
here just in case that midget comes back."  
  
[Looooong chapter... Yep, I got nothin' else 2 say R&R...] 


	5. A rescue?

Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to write another one of these. See previous chapters for the disclaimer.  
  
Chapter Five (SSX first the MS):  
  
*Back at Wuffie-Headquarters*  
  
Duo had been made up in flavors of makeup one usually doesn't mix. Not to mention the awful colors!  
  
Think Mimi from the Drew Carey Show. His hair was permed, his legs were waxed [A/N Aki: Don't  
  
laugh! It really really hurts!] he had been forced into a girdle and pointy-toed 6" heels. In simple terms,  
  
Duo looked exactly like a French whore. A French whore screaming bloody murder like an English  
  
washerwoman. [A/N Aki: hahahahah. I'm mean to Duo! I am in control of whether or not  
  
Relena's surgeon can fit him in for those special operations! I am all- powerful! Hahahahahaha!!!!!! Ow!  
  
Ow! Stop hitting me! Ok! Duo stays Duo, just stop hitting me!!!!!! Mika: Who's all-powerful now? Aki:  
  
*whimper*Ow!] Relena was staring at him rapturously.  
  
"It's *perfect*!" She sighed happily.  
  
Duo brightened. "So I get to take it off now?"  
  
Relena shook her head, smiling. "No, silly! I just thought of an even better look for you. We get to start all  
  
over again!" she giggled like the evil little child that she is. By this time, Wufei and Trowa had gone into a  
  
light trance from the boredom of choosing from 50 shades of every conceivable type of cosmetic available  
  
to the public at large. Wufei had drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. Duo passed out. Relena  
  
shrugged and began undoing her handiwork.  
  
Just as Duo was back to normal, Midori's recon. team came on, holding loaded paint ball guns.  
  
"Freeze, Darlain!" Yelled the ranger girl. Anzu sized up the situation.  
  
"Put down the makeup and I won't ruin your wardrobe at home, too." She told Relena, the barrel pressed to  
  
one of her kidneys. "This is loaded with fresh, hot tapioca pudding and a few cheese balls for good measure.  
  
Not only would it permanently ruin any clothing it touches, think of what all that grease and goop will do to  
  
your complexion..." Relena became very pale and began to whimper.  
  
"If I come quietly, will you spare the Chanelle and Donna Karen? Please, at least let me keep the Eddie  
  
Bauer!"  
  
Aki motioned for the motley crew to gather about for a strategy meeting. They were speaking like "De  
  
dobity deeboo dah!" and making hand gestures. (Except for Anzu, who had a gun aimed at Relena.) The  
  
noise terrified Relena and woke up Duo, Wufei, and Trowa.  
  
"Please," said Relena, who thought they were actually hired tribal militant/assassin people from South  
  
America, "No shoot with boom-boom sticks." This is the Great Diplomat's only form of diplomacy.  
  
All of the girls turned and stared at her.  
  
"What the f*** did she just say?" asked Mika.  
  
"I think," began Aki, "The unwarranted violence and unexpectedness of our presence has traumatized her  
  
into such a state of self-preservation that she has regressed to the vocal patterns and speech ability of a much  
  
younger being." Aki pushed up her glasses as she spoke. The others stared at her. She sighed and  
  
rephrased. "We scared her out of her wits and she's talking like she's three again. What she *meant* to say  
  
was 'Don't shoot me.'" The others nodded their understanding. [A/N Mika: Weirdo. Aki: This happens  
  
all the time at lunch, though. Mika: Oh. Yeah, you're right...]  
  
Wufei decided to speak up. "When you onnas are done psychoanalyzing her, will you let *us* handle it?  
  
She's been the worst baka maru teammate ever." [A/N Baka maru = stupid girlie-girl. Aki: Sry, any of  
  
you unaware Sessho-maru luvers. Es cierto!]  
  
An exceedingly evil grin worked it's way across Midori's face. "Heh heh heh..."  
  
Half an hour later, Relena was tied to a chair in a closet three doors down from the Quatquarters, wanting  
  
to scream bloody murder. But *somehow* a gag had been tied so that if she opened her mouth she would  
  
be strangled. [A/N Aki: *whistle**whistle**innocent batting of eyelashes*] The reason why she wanted  
  
to scream was a black snake curling around her throat. It was harmless, but if Black Jack can scare  
  
Brownies, he can terrify Relena. [A/N Aki: Black Jack was a really awesome black snake that was a  
  
year-round resident of the Girl Scout camp we go to. Dude was cool! But he scared the itty-bitty  
  
Brownies, so he was exterminated. This is our tribute to Black Jack - he gets to torture Relena. Mika: Hey  
  
that's not fair!! I don't study types of torture for nothing!] Wufei and  
  
Midori high-fived each other. But Wufei missed her hand, lost his balance, and fell face-first into her chest.  
  
All the others looked away. Trowa was almost blushing, but all the girls just didn't want to see how badly  
  
she would beat up this one. The last guy that did that is still in a body cast.  
  
Trowa heard a strange noise, and was about to turn around, when Aki sidled up to him. "Don't look," she  
  
advised, "It's enough to make you loose your lunch."  
  
"What, the fact that they're making out is gross to you?"  
  
"They're ***WHAT***?" yelled Aki. The group did an about-face, only to turn back around. The  
  
Commando Couple was rolling around on the floor, and Wufei had his hand up Midori's shirt.  
  
"I thought this was a mission to save Duo, not a make-out mission, MIDORI!" Anzu said holding on to  
  
Duo protectively. "Wait, isn't that kinda treason against this team or something like that?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Oh screw them, let's go find something else to do."  
  
"I don't think we're the ones screwing anyone." Mika said matter of factly.  
  
"Eww!" Aki exclaimed.  
  
Heero cocked his head to one side, "How did they get into that posistion?"  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Aki yelled.  
  
"Let's go," Anzu said [A/N Mika: Umm.. again.]  
  
Aki, who had just taken her morphine so she wouldn't freak and gouge out her own eyes, began to sing the  
  
"Itsy-bitsy bikini" song, but only sang "It was an itsy-bitsy teenie weenie!" and then laughed hysterically  
  
until she passed out into Trowa's strong, handsome, arms...mmmmm..*droolie droolie* Oops, sorry!  
  
"How much do you want to bet that it's the size of an inch worm?" Mika asked.  
  
"--.....-..---." (translation: You shouldn't have said that!)  
  
"What was that?" Wufei stopped doing something not PG rated therefore it will not be mentioned.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't dis him like that, Mika. I think he's a bit attached to that part." Duo said.  
  
"You heard me." Mika said.  
  
Wufei tackled Mika and Mika fought back. Anzu started firing the paint ball gun at the traitors, Midori, &  
  
Aki. [A/N Mika: Sad, but true, MoonShine & Sun Shine have been broken up... NOT IN THAT WAY!!!  
  
We could've taken anyone on!!Aki: What? I know Trowa has a voice...and awesome abs... Mika: He never  
  
talks!] Trowa, Heero, and Duo were all fighting each other when a small man came charging in and started  
  
to try to beat up Heero. As Heero was distracted, Trowa started to beat the crap outta Duo. Heero  
  
knocked out the midget and went to help Duo when a loose heating vent knocked him out cold. Duo ran  
  
back to head quarters screaming like a mad two-year-old girl.. Trowa dragged Heero aside and started  
  
towards Anzu. Wufei hauled off a bound and gagged, but still kicking Mika off to "the jail". Aki, Ray, and  
  
Trowa were closing in on Anzu as she still tried to fight them off. It was absolutely impossible for her to  
  
fend them off so she backed out of the room and ran for head quarters.  
  
[MS: I've got a lovely bunch of cocoanuts diddley dee dum there they are a standing in a row. Bum bum bum... Uh... heh heh heh. Hey! You can't blame me! Midori got it stuck in my head!] 


End file.
